1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens used in an electronic camera, such as a digital camera, a video camera, a surveillance camera and an in-vehicle camera, and to an imaging apparatus on which the imaging lens is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an imaging lens consisting of a negative lens unit consisting of only a lens or lenses having negative refractive power and a positive lens unit arranged toward an image side of the negative lens unit, and which has positive refractive power, in this order from an object side, imaging lenses disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-019391 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent No. 3062735 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11(1999)-142730 (Patent Document 3), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-237750 (Patent Document 4), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5(1993)-323183 (Patent Document 5) have been proposed.